Unbreakable
by Ruki Egoist
Summary: Gamma tenía muchas razones para someterse al experimento, necesitaba recordar el paradero de Zanark Abalonic. ¿Por qué recordaba a ese hombre? Apareció en sus sueños pidiendo ayuda. Sin embargo, el detalle que necesitaba para ayudar a ese jodido delincuente estaba completamente suprimido de su cabeza.


**Primer escrito del año. **

_**Para NekoAle. **_

**Música: Unbreakable - Kim Hyun Joong & Jay Park**

**[watch?v=dkYBPz4jENA]**

* * *

**Unbreakable**

**.**

La tecnología futurista no tiene límites, eso lo sabían muy bien las tres figuras presentes en el laboratorio. El lugar era un completo espacio blanco, en el cual no existía ruido alguno salvo el de las maquinarias que hacían posibles los nuevos descubrimientos del universo. No existían palabras para describir la habitación, pues tanta tecnología sonaba utópica para los humanos de edades pasadas. Pero ni encontrándose en un lugar tan impresionante como ese el ambiente tétrico de desesperanza se dispersaba, calaba cuán frío pesado desde la garganta hasta congelarte los pulmones. Muy a pesar de eso, Gamma estaba decidido a ser el conejillo de indias de su compañero, ese joven alto de tez aperlada y cabellos púrpura llegó a descubrir un método para que las personas fueran capaces de recuperar sus recuerdos; (incluso si les han lavado el cerebro) hasta el más recóndito del subconsciente.

Gamma tenía muchas razones para someterse al experimento, entre ellas porque necesitaba recordar las caras de esos hijos de puta de El Dorado para buscar una rica venganza. La más importante era sin duda alguna, dar con el paradero de Zanark Abalonic. ¿Por qué recordaba a ese hombre? Apareció en sus sueños pidiendo ayuda. Y un fragmento de recuerdo entre ellos le llevó a la precipitada -pero verídica- conclusión: ''El me necesita. ''No sería difícil andar como oveja descarriada buscándolo en todo el país, con lo inquieto que era el joven albino hasta podría disfrutar del viaje. No obstante, se trataba de Zanark. La primera persona por la cual se preocupó; -por razones que no entendía- e igual su presentimiento lo hacía perder la cabeza ante la frase que Alpha le dijo una vez en la residencia donde vivían: ––Si lo que dices es cierto y Zanark se encuentra en la Prisión Eterna, está perdido. ––Gamma no podía dudar de las palabras de alguien que vivió en carne propia el encierro en ese lugar.

Sin embargo, el detalle que necesitaba para ayudar a ese jodido delincuente estaba completamente suprimido de su cabeza: Olvidó los cargos acusatorios de Zanark.

Si bien Gamma no era abogado, de hecho apenas era estudiante. Pero haría lo que estuviese en sus manos... no por él, sino para que esos sueños dejaran de atormentarle a diario. Lo que no sabía es que el contexto cambiaría cuando Alpha diera inicio al acto.

Un cilindro cristalino de aproximadamente dos metros de alto comenzó a llenarse de agua, viendo los grados en la pantalla de la enorme computadora se dio cuenta que una gota le congelaría en cuanto la tocara; el más bajo apretó sus puños hasta clavarse las uñas en las palmas. Por supuesto que temía a morir de hipotermia, porque bien sabía el procedimiento de todo eso, el joven de expresión neutral ya se había encargado de explicarle a detalle lo que pretendía. Confiaba en él. En que todo saldría bien... Saryuu Evan se encargó de colaborar -con ciertas investigaciones de sus propios poderes de Second Stage Children [los cuales perdió gracias a la vacuna un par de años atrás]- así que no había problema, eso quería creer.

No es que quisiera morir sin levantar un dedo por el desdichado prisionero.

En cuanto el agua alcanzó una altura aproximada dentro del enorme recipiente, Alpha le dedicó una mirada que indicaba una señal. Era ''la señal'': podía introducirse dentro del agua para continuar. Tragó grueso mientras Einamu acercaba una escalera al cilindro para ayudarlo a entrar. Después de eso presionó varios botones en un pequeño teclado que yacía pegado en un extremo del vidrio. ––Ya puedes entrar. ––Musitó el muchacho de cabello castaño, el cual le dejó el paso al más alto y éste, tembloroso le dedicó una mirada suplicante a su compañero. Estaba preocupado. Pero Alpha simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

––Smart. ––Soltó un profundo suspiro con anticipación: ––Si muero, por favor cremen mi cuerpo, no quiero que mi cuerpo espere su proceso de putrefacción bajo tierra, seguramente me veré horrible.

Einamu sonrió con cierta malicia, sabía que estaba realmente nervioso. Alpha simplemente suspiró resignado a las tonterías que soltaba su amigo incluso en un momento como ese.

Gamma se introdujo con cuidado dentro del cilindro acuático después de colocarse una mascarilla de oxígeno. El agua estaba helada; sentía como si una ola de puñales atacaba su cuerpo esbelto por todos los extremos, incluyendo los dedos de las manos. ––Gamma, tranquilízate. ––Escuchó apenas en un eco, la voz del hombre que jugaba con su cuerpo. ––Su pulso está en buenas condiciones. ––Irrumpió Einamu.

––Well. Entonces vamos a proseguir.

El joven albino cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando detrás del cristal pudo apreciar cómo su compañero accionaba una palanca en la computadora.

Lo siguiente que sintió fue una corriente de electricidad, una potente pero no tanto para matarlo. Entreabrió su mirada solo para encontrarse con unos rayos pequeños de color azul que le envolvían el cuerpo; el traje de a-saber-qué material aislante le protegía, sino capaz hubiese estirado la pata segundos atrás -quizá dos, quizá tres-, pensó. Entonces dejó de sentir frío ya que la misma electricidad le hacía sentir calor y hormigueo a la vez. Sentía que en cualquier momento iba a quedarse dormido.

Alpha le hizo una señal a su amigo de ojos marrón con el dedo, indicando que presionara un casi diminuto botón de color amarillo que se encontraba en el teclado del cilindro. Einamu tragó grueso y posteriormente presionó el botón. Una descarga potente iluminó todo el lugar; el grito de Gamma se hubiese escuchado en toda la zona si no estuviera bajo el agua. Solo las burbujas dieron aviso a su dolor.

Todo se volvió negro.

**.**

_Sí_

_Soy irrompible_

_Aquí vamos._

¿Lunes, Martes, Miércoles, Jueves, Viernes, Sábado u Domingo? No tenía idea del día, ni mucho menos la hora. Solo supo que despertó en su habitación y vio a Beta sentada observándole con esa máscara de niña linda, profundamente. Sus ojos se entrecerraron debido a la molesta luz de la lámpara. Se dio cuenta de inmediato que su garganta le dolía de una manera horrible.

Beta le dedicó una sonrisa sincera, Gamma solo le repudió. La muchacha no era muy de su agrado. ––Sobreviviste, imbécil. ––Comenzó a hablar con voz melosa, característica de ella. ––Me enviaron a ver cómo estabas. ¿Recuerdas lo que tanto necesitabas?

Gamma respondió con un gesto: se palpó el área de la garganta, haciendo alusión a que le dolía. ––Bien, entiendo. Al menos respóndeme, que Alpha está preocupado... teme que te haya dejado con un trastorno o algo así, no le entendí. ¿Si recuperaste los recuerdos? ––Cuestionó, estirando ante su figura un lápiz y una pequeña libreta.

El contrario comprendió el mensaje y escribió sin dificultad unas palabras que dejaron helada a Beta apenas las leyó: ''Los tengo, me siento irrompible. Inquebrantable.'' Y su sonrisa de lado no la dejó para nada tranquila. Jamás lo había visto con esos ojos agresivos.

**.**

_Todo el mundo, ya basta es mi turno ahora_

_Hice todo lo que pude, cálmate y escucha._

_Levanta tu cabeza, afina los oídos_

_De uno a diez lo haré._

Todo comenzó cuando ambos eran niños; educados conforme a la Jurisdicción de El Dorado. Creados como herramientas que en un futuro servirían para dar fuertes golpes presentando sus retorcidos ideales que inclusive rasguñaban la política. En otras ocasiones las anarquías eran innecesarias pero el simple deseo de poderío les llevaba a cometer atrocidades.

La edad de Gamma era de seis años, mientras que Zanark Abalonic contaba con diez.

Se conocieron un día en el cual el entonces pequeño albino se perdió en los tétricos pasillos de la organización; él buscaba su cuarto para dormir, llevaba con él un pequeño dinosaurio azul de peluche abrazado a su pecho, hasta que dio por primera vez con el muchacho de tez morena. La conexión entre sus miradas creó una especie de rayito, como si estuvieran destinados a protegerse el uno del otro. Al menos eso fue lo que el mayor sintió inmediatamente.

–– ¿Te has perdido niñito inconsciente?

Gamma solo asintió con la cabeza, abrazando más su peluche. ––Quiero ir a mi cama... tengo mucho sueño.

Zanark se rascó la mejilla, pues era tarde y podrían castigarlo por estar en los pasillos a tales horas. Pero sintió de algún modo que necesitaba poner a salvo al pequeño chiquillo a costa de los severos regaños. Ese niño se veía frágil. Así que se agachó y le quitó los cabellos rebeldes que tapaban sus ojos, dejando ver dos orbes al tono del mercurio, cristalizados por un bostezo ahogado. –– ¿Cómo te llamas, y en qué sección estás?

El niño sintió un poco más de confianza al lado del mayor, pues a pesar de su apariencia no se veía del todo malo, así que no tuvo retenencia al darle a conocer su nombre. ––G-Gamma... estoy en Protocol Omega. ––Hizo una reverencia.

Zanark levantó una ceja y seguido le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro. ––Bien. Creo que te llevaré de regreso a tu sección. Me pregunto qué hacías tan lejos, pequeño.

Vio que el mayor comenzaba a caminar en dirección al norte, Gamma simplemente lo siguió. ––Estaba buscando a Beta... jugábamos a las escondidas y me perdí. ––El niño alzó su vista para ver al más alto. –– ¿Y cómo te llamas tú?

––Mi nombre es Zanark.

––Qué raro nombre... ––Musitó en susurro. –– ¿Y en cuál sección estás tú?

––... en ninguna.

Él nunca les perteneció a esos hijos sin razón.

**.**

_(Cállate) Saca todo_

_(Cállate) hasta que tu corazón estalle._

_Dame un poco más, ahora es tu única oportunidad._

_Dame un poco más, esta oportunidad no volverá a venir de nuevo._

Ahora que gracias al experimento de Alpha podía recordar como si los sucesos tuviesen un día de anticipación, fue muy fácil soltar lágrimas de frustración a causa de la verdad: Zanark siempre lo quiso proteger -muy a su impulsiva manera, como un tigre a su cachorro- y su carácter le impedía hacer lo mismo. Al final terminaron por educarlo como un narcisista, alguien que solo se preocupaba por él mismo. Siempre era Gamma, después Gamma y por último Gamma. ¿Y qué pasó con el desdichado bestia que siempre sacó las garras por él? Estaba encerrado.

Solo podía llorar, sacar su terrible culpa mediante dolorosos golpes en la pared hasta que le sangraran los puños. Hubiera sido mejor no recordar.

Más era tarde para el arrepentimiento. Los cargos de Zanark Abalonic fueron demasiado fuertes: ––Triple homicidio doloso. Agresiones severas con mínimo treinta días de curación. Traición. ––Leyó detrás del monitor; hizo de todo para conseguir el expediente virtual del hombre. ––Alpha tenía razón... está perdido en la celda de castigo. Y yo aquí de inteligente rascándome el trasero. ––No pudo evitar reprimir sus ríos de agua salada. Hasta pareciera que la fortaleza mental que adquirió -la fuerza que le hacía sentir irrompible- se había esfumado apenas recordó esos pequeños momentos a su lado. ––Ese idiota... se deshizo de todos esos cabrones que me querían hacer daño... y yo huí. Lo dejé a su suerte.

''Pero puedes hacer algo para emendar tus errores. Gamma, tu saliste corriendo de esa oficina porque él te lo pidió. No quería que te involucraras. ''

––Smart. ¿Cómo se supone que debo hacer algo como eso? ––Cuestionó al aire, mirando directamente a la luna tras el ventanal. ––Vaya, estoy hablando solo. Eso sí que es nuevo.

''Eres irrompible. Inquebrantable. ¿No habías dicho eso? Deja la cobardía, deja de pensar solo en ti y evita que sea ejecutado. ''

––Ese imprudente no dejó que muriera, así que le pagaré con la misma moneda.

**.**

_Va bien_

_Va todo bien_

_No he muerto y he vuelto por ti._

_Irrompible, inquebrantable._

_Va bien_

_Va todo bien_

_No he muerto y he vuelto por ti._

_Irrompible, inquebrantable._

Nadie le dijo que sacar a un delincuente de la prisión iba a ser algo fácil; pero se trataba de Gamma y el cabeza hueca no tenía idea de todas las infracciones que llevaba con el simple hecho de introducirse en la Prisión Eterna. Usando a su avatar llegó a la profundidad del lugar en un par de horas, burlando a los conocidos soldados que aún trabajaban a las órdenes de El Dorado. Si antes impedían el fútbol soccer, a saber qué otros planes malignos tenían entre manos ahora que la mayoría de sus equipos se habían ido a su propia costa. Solo espero que no me refundan entre las celdas a mí por esto.

El lugar era horrendo: oscuro, desalineado y maloliente.

Para colmo la celda de Zanark estaba refundida en una de las esquinas más negras del universo. Se armó de valor para llegar a ese lugar y darle un golpe en la nuca al guardia (quien dormía plácidamente a la hora del trabajo) con el fin de robar la tarjeta que abría la puerta de ésta. Todo había sido demasiado fácil hasta ese momento; dicen que cada acción causa una consecuencia y por ende no fue la excepción.

Entró a la celda alumbrada por la luz de una lámpara de baterías, muy bien ordenada para su gusto. Entrecerró la puerta y se dio cuenta que ni una ventana había. Muy triste. Hasta podía sentir una claustrofobia a pesar de estar cinco segundos ahí dentro.

El hombre que leía un libro posó sus orbes sobre los suyos. La misma sensación de protección entre ambos se hizo presente... Zanark parpadeó un par de veces antes de frotar sus ojos con brusquedad. Abrió sus orbes azabache lo más que pudo y vislumbró la figura de un joven albino con un traje ridículo de vinil. –– ¡Estos hijos de la concha le pusieron algo a mi comida! ¡Estoy alucinando!

La reacción por parte del más alto le causó una gota en la sien al más bajo y un golpe en el rostro: ––No soy ninguna maldita ilusión, baja la voz o pueden escucharnos, imbécil... encima que vengo a salvarte.

Zanark se tranquilizó después de unos segundos, le gruñó y volvió a recostarse a leer en su cama. ––Nadie te lo ha pedido, yo cumplí con ponerte a salvo de esos puñeteros. ––Reprendió. ––Si van a ejecutarme, que lo hagan. Ahora sal y ve a vivir tu vida, déjame aquí.

_No puedo parar ahora_

_Supongo que todo el mundo es estúpido, todavía no lo saben._

_Soy diferente a la norma, no puedo ir a ninguna parte más que en la parte superior._

_¿Por qué tanta charla? He oído todos los susurros_

_Vete, yo puse mi alma en mi música_

_No tengo miedo, aunque mis problemas no desaparecen_

_Sólo sigo yendo hacia adelante_

_Nadie me puede detener_

_Pero si quieres intentarlo, prueba_

_Incluso si naciste antes que yo, no tiene sentido._

Gamma apretó los puños y golpeó con fuerza la puerta de hierro, tal estruendo se escuchó en todo el pasillo, que de no estar libre por los guardias noqueados seguramente ya lo hubiesen arrestado por el alboroto. El moreno enarcó una ceja y gruñó con fuerza, cuán león enojado al cual le quitaron el filete de carne. Esto no fue un impedimento para que el menor se acercara y posara su cuerpo encima del contrario, quedando sus rostros a escasos centímetros.

Ahora sí que estaba indignado, le iba a escuchar incluso por la fuerza. Lo tomó del cuello de la camisa color naranja chillón. Posteriormente habló: ––Me metieron a un recipiente con agua y me electrocutaron para que mi mente pudiera recuperar fragmentos de recuerdos que los de El Dorado me quitaron, quería recordar por qué te metieron a este lugar para sacarte. Pero no pude hacer mucho, salvo llegar por mi cuenta. ––Suspiró. ––Ven conmigo, vámonos. No quiero que te ejecuten, estúpido. ¿O quieres morir?

Zanark estaba sorprendido por sus palabras, tanto que no evitó soltar una risa. ––Vaya. ––Su enorme mano retiró los mechones de cabello que molestaban la vista de Gamma, como esa primera vez que se vieron cuando eran niños. Para el menor fue una emoción fuerte recordar ese momento, porque sentía que ese jodido se le iba de las manos. Se estaba despidiendo... lo presentía. ––El pequeñín se preocupa por mí.

––Shut up. ––Ordenó, levemente sonrosado. ––Vamos, no hay tiempo o van a darse cuenta...

El mayor negó con la cabeza, acabando así con la esperanza y la cordura del más bajo. –– ¿Pero qué te ocurre? Vámonos ya... ––Gamma rompió en llanto desolado, sus lágrimas bañaban el rostro del moreno en melancolía, dolor. Volvió a sentirse un niño de seis años... en ese que lloraba por sus padres en cada luna.

––No mueras.

Entonces el moreno atrajo con brusquedad el rostro de Gamma, dando inicio a un contacto entre sus labios que solo trajo buenos recuerdos a su memoria; como si estuviera en una película, pasaron uno a uno los mejores momentos con ese hombre. Desde la niñez donde ambos se protegían, la adolescencia retándose uno a uno buscando quién era el mejor de los dos. Esos besos húmedos a mitad de la noche en sus cumpleaños quince y dieciséis. La primera vez en la habitación de Alpha: (que ocurrió cuando éste se fue de viaje) no había sentido peor dolor, ni tampoco una sensación de estar completo, unido en un solo ser en el cielo. Eso que llamaba amor, lo había descubierto junto a él aunque ninguno lo admitiera. Y no paraba de llorar, porque sabía lo que venía. Zanark invadió la boca contraria con su lengua, esperando a que ambas danzaran en un perfecto roce cuán dos amantes bailando su tango en la capital de Francia. El albino soltó un suspiro entre el beso, hasta que ambos se separaron por falta de oxígeno.

––Ya lo sabes, ahora lárgate de aquí. ––Dijo el mayor, acariciando las mejillas contrarias. Retiró sus lágrimas una a una. ––Nos veremos en el infierno... pero aún no.

Gamma rió de lado aunque sabía el significado de esas palabras. ––Sí...

––Gracias.

**.**

_Va bien_

_Va todo bien_

_No he muerto y he vuelto para ti._

_Irrompible, inquebrantable._

_Va bien_

_Va todo bien_

_No he muerto y he vuelto para ti._

_Irrompible, inquebrantable._

Si bien Gamma no murió de tristeza; los golpes de la vida tienden a fortalecer un alma en pena.

Quienes no corrieron la misma suerte fueron los verdugos de Zanark Abalonic, pues aquellos tubos de dinamita no llegaron por casualidad a sus oficinas.

Desgraciadamente un experimento forjó a una persona con una meta en la vida: Ser irrompible, lo contrario al niño frágil que fue en el pasado. Aunque eso le costara la libertad.

Pues fue preso en sus propios pensamientos, adormecido en un cilindro de agua helada.

Al menos ahí no se sentía el dolor.

Y eso lo agradecía.

* * *

_Odio cuando tengo una idea en la cabeza y no la plasmo como yo quiero, en fin. Espero que te haya gustado dear, fue algo difícil inspirarme en esa canción (ya que la Ardilla escribía dos párrafos y se ponía a bailar, otros dos párrafos y a bailar de nuevo. _

_El mundo necesita más Protocol Omega._

**R.**


End file.
